Comunità di pratica virtuale
Una comunità di pratica virtuale (OCoP) conosciuta anche come comunità di pratica online, è una comunità di pratica sviluppata e gestita attraverso l'utilizzo di Internet. Per qualificarsi come OCoP, una comunità deve soddisfare le caratteristiche di una comunità di pratica (CoP) individuate dai sociologi Jean Lave ed Étienne Wenger. A tal fine, una OCoP deve includere membri attivi che siano professionisti, o "esperti", nello specifico settore di interesse. I membri devono partecipare ad un processo di apprendimento collettivo all'interno del loro dominio. Inoltre, devono essere create strutture sociali all'interno della comunità per favorire la creazione e la condivisione della conoscenza. I partecipanti contribuiscono attivamente alla crescita della comunità tramite le proprie esperienze e conoscenze personali, favorendo cooperazione e collaborazione. La conoscenza deve essere condivisa e il suo significato deve essere negoziato in un contesto appropriato. I membri della comunità devono imparare sia attraverso l'apprendimento basato sull'istruzione che attraverso il lavoro di gruppo Infine, le dimensioni multiple della comunità di pratica devono facilitare la gestione a lungo termine del supporto conoscitivo e consentire interazioni sincrone immediate. Comunità virtuale come comunità di pratica La tesi delle comunità virtuali come comunità di pratica affronta il tema della socialità in rete analizzando la comunità virtuale come una forma di legame peculiare del cyberspazio e la comunità di pratica, come declinazione possibile della comunità virtuale stessa. In seguito alla modifica della percezione dello spazio tempo, apportata dai media elettronici e digitali, si sono verificati notevoli cambiamenti nelle forme di socializzazione. È sopraggiunta, inoltre, la tendenza di molti individui a “''prendere le distanze''” dalle istituzioni tradizionali e a formarsi da sé, per cercare spazi più ampi di libertà e creatività, selezionando informazioni e modelli di comportamento dal flusso informativo veicolato dai media elettronici e digitali. I mass media, danno infatti la possibilità di sperimentare come simultanei, eventi che accadono in luoghi remoti, rendono in questo modo le interazioni sociali indipendenti dalla condivisione di uno stesso ambiente spazio-temporale generando una socialità mediata, caratterizzata da un'esperienza dell'altro che non necessita dell'incontro. Grazie ai media elettronici ogni individuo è aperto ad un mondo più ampio e variegato del proprio locale, fatto di stili di vita, modi di pensare ed agire che, sempre più spesso, vengono riportati nella propria vita quotidiana. Costituzione ed evoluzione di una comunità di pratica in rete Nel cyberspazio, l'integrazione tra dimensione informativa e partecipativa, porta alla formazione di una comunità di apprendimento che può configurarsi anche come comunità di pratica. Quest'ultima, nel modello di Wenger, si costituisce off line come sistema di apprendimento innovativo e dinamico, a partire da un processo di collaborazione e negoziazione tra i suoi membri, attraverso i quali si individuano sia le attività che le competenze della comunità necessarie per realizzarle. Tuttavia, negli ultimi anni, nell'ambito degli studi organizzativi ,'' sono state condotte diverse ricerche che mostrano come possano emergere anche comunità di pratiche on line. Nella ''comunità virtuale le attività lavorative si realizzano come attività pratiche e sociali prodotte localmente dall'interazione tra i membri e tra questi ultimi e gli artefatti tecnologici per affrontare le contingenze e gli eventi che si presentano nel corso dell'attività lavorativa quotidiana. Inoltre, i processi di costruzione dei significati, di diagnosi e soluzione di problemi specifici, di uso e definizione di pratiche competenti, sono pratiche sociali che si realizzano attraverso l'interazione sociale e discorsiva tra operatori, in nessun caso patrimonio dei singoli operatori, ma piuttosto "distribuite" tra i membri della comunità di pratica lavorative. Una comunità virtuale nata intorno ad un interesse o ad un progetto lavorativo, e caratterizzata da una relazione collaborativa tra i suoi membri finalizzata alla costruzione di un sapere collettivo, può essere considerata anche luogo di apprendimento. Infatti, se il luogo è un evento, qualcosa che accade quando due soggetti umani si incontrano può essere considerato luogo di apprendimento quando avviene uno scambio di conoscenze ed esperienze individuali ogni volta generanti una conoscenza innovativa che può manifestarsi e prendere forma in una comunità di pratiche. Spazio dei flussi e spazio dei luoghi Con l'avanzare della tecnologia delle reti telematiche ha preso il sopravvento, secondo il sociologo Manuel Castells, lo "spazio dei flussi" rispetto allo "spazio dei luoghi", di natura topologica e in cui le distanze metriche non contano, in grado di mettere in relazione luoghi distanti fra di loro, sulla base della selezione sociale. A differenza dello spazio dei luoghi che isola le persone, le reti danno forma e luogo ad un territorio virtuale diverso da quello convenzionale in cui nasce una comunicazione virtuale mediata dal computer dando vita ad una comunità. L'aggettivo "virtuale" può essere fuorviante perché lascia intendere le aggregazioni come immaginarie, non reali, come se l'interazione face-to-face(faccia a faccia) fosse l'unico modo per avere una comunità. Tale comunità virtuale non si struttura a partire da una presenza fisica, ma da una comunicazione che parte da individui che hanno in comune gli stessi interessi e valori anche se abitano in luoghi distanti fra di loro. Ciò implica la capacità di condividere con altre persone nel cyberspazio anche regole e obiettivi finalizzati al benessere e alla continuità della comunità. La rete quindi, si concretizza in spazio fisico e mentale che permette di realizzare prodotti diversi attraverso la cooperazione dei partecipanti. Parametri comunicativi delle comunità virtuali Le comunità virtuali sono servizi di comunicazione sincroni, richiedono infatti la presenza simultanea di emittenti e destinatari che scambiano messaggi testuali o audiovisivi attraverso strumenti condivisi. La sincronia ha come vantaggi complementari l'immediatezza e l'apertura, ma anche lo svantaggio di interventi estemporanei e confusi e superficiali. Note Bibliografia * Cothrel, J., & Williams, R.L. (1999). On-line communities: helping them form and grow. Journal of Knowledge Management, 3(1), 54-60. * Etzioni, A., & Etzioni, O. (1999). Face-to-face and computer-mediated communities, A comparative analysis. The Information Society, 15, 241-248. * Kimble, C., & Hildreth, P. (2005). Dualities, Distributed Communities of Practice and Knowledge Management, Journal of Knowledge Management, 9(4), 102 - 113. * Wasko, M.M., & Faraj, S. (2000). “It is what one does”: why people participate and help others in electronic communities of practice. Journal of Strategic Information Systems, 9, 155-173. * Wenger, E., McDermott, R., & Snyder, W.M. (2002). Cultivating Communities of Practice. Boston: Harvard Business School Press. :https://web.archive.org/web/20110414143328/http://www.shvoong.it/ * M. Boati, Asfor, E-learning Summit, Ilsole24ore, 21 marzo 2003. * dit.unitn.it/~dandrea/lvc/Menegon.pdf * P.G.Rossi, "Dal testo alla rete-multimedialità e didattica" ed. tecnodid (2000). 179-180. * ZUCCHERMAGLIO, C. (1996). "Vygotsky in azienda. Apprendimento e comunicazione nei contesti di lavoro", Roma, La Nuova Italia Scientifica Voci correlate * Comunità di pratica * Comunità virtuale Collegamenti esterni * Communities of Practice: Going One Step Too Far? A critical review of virtual CoPs * Where is the Action in Virtual Communities of Practice? Another critical review of virtual CoPs * * * * Fonti Categoria:Conoscenza Categoria:Raggruppamenti sociali Categoria:Sociologia della comunicazione Categoria:Sociologia della cultura